zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Clock Town Soldiers
The Clock Town Soldiers are the military recruits of Clock Town in The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. Led by their commander Captain Viscen, the Clock Town Soldiers serve and protect the citizens of Clock Town from crime and external dangers. Unlike the Soldiers of Hyrule who serve the King of Hyrule, the Clock Town Soldiers do not seem to be employed by any monarchial system. With the exception of them maybe being employed by Mayor Dotour, the Clock Town Soldiers seem to be operated internally rather than externally. History When Link first arrives in Termina, he is cursed by the Skull Kid and is stuck in the form of a Deku Scrub. Because of this, the Clock Town Soldiers who guard the four exits in Clock Town refuse to let him pass. They state that it is too dangerous for a child to leave the city walls, and will give a reason based on the closest plot area. Eventually, Link retrieves his Ocarina of Time and is returned to his Hylian form by the Happy Mask Salesman; upon seeing Link wielding his sword, the Clock Town Soldiers allow him to pass by to Termina Field. They will also allow him to pass if he is a Goron or a Zora. Due to an oversight in the programming (or for gameplay reasons), if Link's sword is missing (e.g. being upgraded or stolen by Takkuri), they will still let him pass. During the three-day cycle, a heated debate occurs in the Mayor's Residence involving Mayor Dotour, Captain Viscen, and Mutoh, boss of the Carpenters. Captain Viscen argues that there should be a mandatory evacuation of Clock Town due to the impending fall of the Moon. The traditionalist Mutoh, on the other hand, accuses the Clock Town Soldiers of cowardice, and that the Carnival of Time must not be ruined by such actions. If Link does not intervene, Mutoh apparently wins the debate on the Final Day, and Captain Viscen can be found fretting in the lobby of the Mayor's Residence with another Clock Town Soldier. If Link does intervene while wearing the Couple's Mask, Mayor Dotour will stop the debate and state that the decision to evacuate or stay should be left up to the individual, and nobody should be forced to do one or the other. Despite this, Viscen will still be in the lobby, as his men apparently have all pledged to stay. If Link travels to the Road to Ikana, he will meet another Clock Town Soldier named Shiro. He is invisible, and Link can only see him by using the Lens of Truth. Shiro tells Link that he has been sitting there for many years, trying to call out to passers-by, but nobody has ever noticed him. He asks for medicine to help make himself feel better, and if Link gives him a Blue or Red Potion, Shiro will give Link the Stone Mask as thanks. See also *Ambi's Guards *Hyrulean Soldiers *Vassals Category:Groups Category:Hylians Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask characters